


Love

by YaoiBatman



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logical love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Love is controlled conpletely by the brain,

But as my pulse races and my chest tightnes,

I know it's my heart that lets me know.


End file.
